


The Lunari and The Vastaya

by AlyssaChes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaChes/pseuds/AlyssaChes
Summary: After being saved from possible rape by the vastaya, Aphelios begins to become friends with Sett and also discovers that his feelings towards the redhead are stronger than he imagined.Made for # settphelvday2020.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 80





	The Lunari and The Vastaya

All Aphelios wanted was to just pick up his notebook, forgotten in his closet, go home and meet Alune to eat with Diana and Leona, a perfect plan for a Friday. The lunari just didn't have two alphas Noxians.

ㅡ See, it looks like someone needs help. What happened, little lunari? Alfa The alpha who spoke to Aphelios was big and muscular, his skin was dark and his hair was black, a typical Noxian look.

ㅡ Please, I don't want any confusion, I just want to leave. ㅡ The omega's voice was low, timid and fearful, perhaps because his instinct was predicting the worst situation for an omega: Being raped by alphas.

ㅡ Who knew, the lunari can speak, we thought you were dumb, after all you never speak in the halls. ㅡ The second alpha did not have the same physique as his companion, but he was still tall and thanks to the red tank top it was possible to observe all the scars of fights, possibly these were being displayed as war medals, although they were only marks of fights without feeling.

ㅡ Guys,

Lun Listen lunari, my friend and I are going to do you a favor. ㅡ At the end of this sentence, the young omega felt his back hit hard in the hall cupboards, in addition to being surrounded by two Noxians. If before Aphelios tried to control his fear, now it was no longer possible, after all the salty tears were already running across the young man's pale face. ㅡ We know that omegas only serve to get pregnant by alphas and follow the alphas' orders obediently. Because of that we will both do this for you and if you are a good omega, we may even form a bond.

After that Aphelios tried to scream for help, but his mouth was quickly covered by the other alpha. His previously closed blouse was torn brutally by the alpha, his hands around his thin body only made Aphelios more afraid.

The alpha's hand descended more and more on the pale man's body, he was approaching the zipper of his pants and with this act the fear and dread of the omega only increased. Aphelios already imagined the worst until a thick voice caught the lunari's attention.

Aphelios looked in the direction of the voice, just like the two alphas. The voice belonged to the self-styled head of the school, Sett, the alpha half vastaya.

ㅡ Oh, there you are, boss. Sorry but this omega here is already ours, but if you want to participate we have no problems, I'm sure the lunari here won't mind, on the contrary he will like it even more. ㅡ While the Noxian spoke his hand went down towards the lunari's pants, Aphelios already expected his pants to go straight to the floor and with that he would be completely exposed to the three alphas.

But Aphelios didn't hear the sound of his pants hitting the floor, no, he didn't hear any of that, the only thing the lunari heard was the alpha being pushed against the wall and before the tears took over the eyes of dark orbs, Aphelios saw the vastaya raising his fist straight towards the Noxian.

The lunari does not know how long he was crying huddled in front of the lockers and did not even notice when the punches stopped, he was involved in his own sadness.

The omega was so immersed in his despair that he did not notice when the vastaya approached him. The redhead noticed the state of the lunari's clothes, it was not necessary to be a genius to know that he would not be able to go home in that state, the alpha took the coat itself and put it on Aphelios's shoulders.

With that sudden movement Aphelios raised his head with surprise and fear in his eyes, even though he knew that the alpha had helped him. The lunari was still afraid, afraid of being raped and humiliated, and this did not go unnoticed by Sett.

ㅡ Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just giving you my coat so you can cover yourself. I'm sure you don't want to be seen by other people like that, do you? 

Sett's smile slightly calmed Aphelios' heart. ㅡ I would like to know if it's okay to accompany you home. You certainly won't want those alphas to come near you again.

The lunari certainly did not want to see those Noxian alphas again, but he was also not 100% trusting the red-haired alpha and Sett could not blame the omega, after all he almost suffered a rape.

ㅡ I understand that you don't trust me but you need someone to take you home, it doesn't have to be me, do you have someone to pick you up? ㅡ Aphelios shook his head. ㅡ I can keep a certain distance and go in front of you or on your side so as not to scare you, what do you say? ㅡ The redhead held out his hand towards the omega.

The lunari thought about the proposal, whether or not Sett was Aphelios' only option, so he didn't have much of a choice if he didn't accept the "Chief's" proposal. He shook the alpha's hand, accepting the proposal.

Sett smiled at Aphelios' choice as he helped him to get up from the floor in the hall. When the lunari was up and had already adjusted Sett's giant coat, they started walking towards the omega's house.

The walk was calm and silent, neither of them dared to break the silence, but Aphelios's tension lessened a little at a time, perhaps it was because the danger will pass or perhaps the tension lessened because of the smell of Sett that was impregnated in his coat. The lunari preferred to believe it was the first option.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Aphelios' house, it was a simple and small house, enough for two people. Alune and Aphelios didn't need many things, only the basics were necessary.

ㅡ Now that you're home you don't need me anymore, I'm not an expert on that, but I think you should take a shower and rest, so take care. 

Sett turned his back on Aphelios and kept going, until…

ㅡ W-wait. ㅡ It was the first time that the alpha heard the omega's voice, it was so soft and calm. ㅡ I would like to thank you for your help, without you I would still be with those Noxian alphas, so thank you very much. 

The color red dominated the pale cheeks, Sett thought it was cute.

ㅡ No need to thank me, I just did something that all alphas should do. You're welcome, anyway.

At the end of the sentence, Sett started walking for the probable way home while Aphelios entered the house. The pale one followed the advice of the redhead to bathe and try to sleep, he knew he should warn his sister that he would not go to Diane's house and Leona not to worry but at the moment he just wanted a hot shower and his bed.

[•••]

Since the vastaya saved the lunari from the Noxian alphas, both of them started to approach each other. It all started when Aphelios went to return Sett's coat with a moon cake, a gift to thank again for the redhead's help.

After that, Aphelios could no longer look at Sett without blushing strongly. For the lunari it was extremely shameful but for the vastaya it was just adorable and cute. Sett didn't want to admit it to himself, but he managed to put Aphelios on his side, he wanted to spend more time beside the omega, to know what he liked and disliked.

So with that Sett started trying to get closer to the lunari, inventing that he needs help with some troubles or even bumping into him in the corridor to start a conversation about some random topic.

Aphelios' cheekbones were always red when Sett was around or when Zoe was making jokes that he and the redhead were boyfriends, but with the time the "redness" no longer appeared in Sett's presence, and not long after that they became friends who rarely left each other. They also met after school, sometimes to go to the cinema or to play in the cyber café.

One day Sett asked the young man with black hair to wait for him at the school after the classes ended. Since he wanted to show him a surprise, Aphelios did what was asked obediently.

While waiting for the redhead, Aphelios thought about the feelings he had for Sett. He realized it a few weeks ago, and the young lunari was not sure what to do about it. Alune told him to tell Sett about his feelings, but Aphelios had fear, fear of being rejected or not being returned. Of course he knew he would never find out if he didn't try but he still didn't have the guts to talk about his feelings to the redhead.

ㅡ Am I too late? - Sett's voice arrived interrupted Aphelios' thoughts.

ㅡ No, I only waited a few minutes. ㅡ The omega smiled to calm the redhead.

ㅡ Good, I didn't want it to be too late, so let's go. - Sett took Aphelios's hand and intertwined with each other and with that went to the forest of Ionia.

[•••]

It had been a few minutes since they started walking in the forest, there wasn't much conversation between the two boys during the hike and with each step they took Aphelios wondered what kind of surprise Sett was preparing for him.

ㅡ Phel, remember when you told me you missed Targon? ㅡ Sett stopped for a moment.

ㅡ Yes, I remember, but why are you asking that?

ㅡ I found something you will like, mooncake. ㅡ Sett was not only good at fighting people, he also knew how to make Aphelios red in different ways. ㅡ I'm sure you were wondering what the surprise would be, and well here it is. Follow me.

Sett advanced a little further into the forest and he led Aphelios close to a tree trunk. At the base of the tree there were small flowers with green petals, and Aphelios knew immediately that they were noctum flowers.

ㅡ H-how is this possible? These flowers can only grow in Targon, it is impossible to grow anywhere else. ㅡ The omega was delighted with the discovery, he thought he would only see these flowers when he returned to Targon. ㅡ How did you find them, Sett? ㅡ Asked as he bent down to touch and smell the flowers.

ㅡ Before I met you, I visited this part of the forest sometimes, to de-stress some things, and I ended up noticing them but I never paid much attention, for me they were just weird flowers. ㅡ Before Sett continued, he sat down next to Aphelios. ㅡ But when you told me about the flowers that lunaris used to increase their power, I remembered those flowers and decided to look for them again and when I found them I decided to show you. I knew you would love it, 'cause after all they are form your homeland.

ㅡ Thank you very much Sett, I really loved the surprise. ㅡ Aphelios felt his cheeks warm, perhaps the red was now more vibrant than before.

Sett blushed slightly when he heard the lunari's response and when he looked at Aphelios's face he couldn't take his eyes off him anymore, his red face was beautiful and the small smile on his lips was adorable. Sett ended up looking down at the Aphelios's immaculate neck, Sett wondered what that neck with his marks would look like.

Sett knew what he felt for Aphelios and that was why he brought him to the forest. The flowers were an excuse to bring the lunari here, his real intention was to say what he really felt for Aphelios.

He approached Aphelios and then raised his left hand to the lunari's face and turned towards him. With their faces close, they could feel each other's breath. Sett locked eyes with Aphelios, dark and bright, like the black sky full of stars.

ㅡ Phel, I didn't bring you here just to show you these flowers, but to say that I love you. I love you as a mate, and I can't hide it anymore. I want you to be my mate, Phel, do you accept?

Aphelios never expected Sett to share the same thoughts as he did, and because of that, hot tears rolled down Aphelios's pale face.

ㅡ Hey why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?

ㅡ No, Sett, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just crying because I'm happy, happy to know that you like me too. ㅡ The smile on Aphelios's face was beautiful and Sett was happy to think that the omega smiled like that because of him, he was the lunari's reason for happiness. ㅡ I also want you to be my partner.

After that statement, Sett took Aphelios' delicate face and kissed him. The redhead's hands went down to the lunari's waist, bringing him closer to him, while Aphelios's hands went to the back of the vastaya.

The kiss was calm and showed all the love and affection that they had for each other. They weren't in a hurry to increase the rhythm of the kiss, they just wanted to enjoy every piece of each other.

When the kiss finally ceased both boys were red, panting and with smiles on their faces. Sett laid his head on Phel's shoulder and Phel caressed his ears. Words were no longer needed, only the touch and presence of the other were enough for young people in love.

They couldn't be happier.


End file.
